The Secret Left Behind
by Sayakagome929
Summary: Kagome finds her life falling apart when she stummbles across a family secret that effects everyone around her. Love, Loss, Secrets and New powers, I hope Kagome is ready for all this. crossXover InuXBlood
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Hey everyone, before I start the story I thought you should know a little bit about everyone first. If your wondering, yes my story is a crossover ( I guess ) but couples aren't changed at all, so please try the story you blow it off. Incase your just hearing of me i'm not that great of a writter so don't get your hopes up, I've tried really hard on this story so please don't kill me, and a big thanks to AngelofMist for all her help and support.

Inuyasha, is a 18 year old half dog demon with long silver hair and gold eyes, he's one of the cutest guys in the school and has a bad temper, not to mention he's not the smartiest either. His power is his demonic strenght or his fathers onld sword called the Tesusaiga. He has an older half brother named Sesshomaru , there not the best of friends mater fact they hate each other but when needed there great team mates. Inuyasha's best friends are Miroku, Salamon, Sango, and some what Kouga.

Kagome, is a 17 year old girl with long raven colored hair and has brown eyes that never hides her emotions. she's smart and one of the most beautiful girls in school, she knows just how to cheer some one up and is a awesome friend. Kagome's has spiritual power wich she is still trying to learn how to control ( i wont tell you her other power yet ). she has a younger brother named souta who goes to Demon Slayer Academy, her best friends are Sango, Rin, Ayame, Saya, Diva and soon to be Kikyo.

Miroku, is a 18 year old boy with short black hair thats tied in a low ponytail at the crock of his neck and has Dark blue eyes. he's also one of the cutest guys in school and is very wise for his age, he is a monk in trainning and has a cursed hands as well , ladys be aware. Miroku is nown as a lecture and a perv but he is a good buy overall. His best friends are Inuyasha, salamon, hagi and kouga.

Sango, is a 18 year old girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes, she's smart and has a temper and is one of the most hottest girls in school, she's an awesome friend and can be nosey at times. she is in trainning to become a awesome demon slayer ad she is one hell of a fighter, she as well has a brother named Kohaku that attends Demon slayer Academy with his friend Souta. Sango's best friends are Kagome, Inuyasha, salamon, Rin, Ayame, Saya, Diva and Kikyo.

Sesshomaru, is a 19 year old dog Demon with long silver hair and cold golden eyes, He's not very approchable for people who are just meeting him but he is one of the hottest guys in school, he has a girlfriend named Rin. he is very smart and believes he is better than most people. his power is his demonic strength and his two swords ( i don't know how to spell either one, sorry ). He has a younger half brother named Inuyasha, sesshomaru's bestfriends are Hagi, Salamon and Naraku.

Rin, is a 17 year old girl with mid back brown hair and brown eyes, she's funny and askes a lot of questions but is also very sweet, She is also one of the hattest girls in school, she has boyfriend named Sesshomaru who she loves dearly. she as well as her bestfriend Kagome has spiritual power, she has a cousin named Ayame who is also one of her best friends, she is also friends with Sango, Saya, Diva and Kikyo.

Kouga, is a 18 year old wolf demon, he has long brown hair thats always in a high ponytail, he is also one of the hottest guys in school and he knows it, he can be a show offy jerk and he isn't one to share but he a nice guy. His power is his demonic strength, he to can pack a punch. His best friends are Miroku, Salamon, Hagi and some what Inuyasha.

Ayame, is a 17 year old wolf Demon, she has mid back light brown legth hair ( her hair is a little longer that Rin's ) and is tied into two pigtails. She is quite sensitive and has a crush on Kouga, she is also one of the hottest girls in School, and she wont take 'no' for a answer. her power is her demonic strength and her Illusion methods , she has a cousin named Rin who is her best friend. Ayame's other bestfriends are Kagome, Sango, Saya, and Diva and soon to be Kikyo.

Hagi, is a 19 year old demon boy with mid back, black length hair and has cold dark violet eyes. he to isn't very approchable by people who don't know him, but he to is one of the hottest guys around, he is also very quiet and is very smart. his power is his demonic strength and he works well with swords and daggers, he also has girl friend named Saya. he has a cousin named Salamon who also is his best friend, other than that his best friends are Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Naraku.

Saya, is a 18 year old Demon girl with mid back, black hair and has blood red eyes, she is smart and carring and is one of the cutest girls on school. her power is her demonic strength and speed, she is also a pro with a swords, watch out thow, her blood is deadly. she has a boyfriend named Hagi and has a twin sister named Diva, her best friends are Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Diva and Kikyo.

Salamon, is a 19 year old demon boy with short blond hair and dark violet eyes, he's calm and smart and is one heck of a poet, he is also one of the hottest guys in school and is going out with Saya's twin sister Diva. his power is his demonic strength and can change his arm into a sword. He also has a cousin named Hagi, his best friends are Sesshomaru, Hagi, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku.

Diva, is a 18 year old girl with long black hair and and blue eyes, she smart and is in a band with her friends, she also has a beautiful voice, She is one of the hottest girls in school and former cheerleader. She has a twin sister named Saya and Has a boyfriend Named Salamon. Her power is her demonic strength and speed, she's okay with swords but is a pro at shopping. Her best friends are Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Saya, and Kikyo.

Naraku, is a 19 year old demon boy with long wavy black hair and dark red piercing eyes. he is a lay back kind of a guy and went to a different High school than everyone else. Sesshomaru knows him from summer camp and and he is the cuttest guy in his school, he has a girl friend named Kikyo and his power is his demonic strength. His best friends are Sesshomaru, Hagi, and Salamon.

Kikyo, is a 17 year old girl with long raven colored hair and brown eyes. she as well as her boyfriend Naraku didn't attend the same High School as everyone else. She is smart wise and is caring, she to has spiritual power and is best friends with Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Saya and Diva.

There you have it everyone that is going to be in the story, all 7 couples and i'll try to update every friday notice i used the word TRY so don't grt your hopes up. I will have chapter one up this next Friday it's already done, so look out for Chapter two for The Secret Left Behind. thanks and tell me what you think should happen durring the story. so review, review, review. :)


	2. Mother Daughter Moment

Chapter two

To all my fans out there, I'm sorry for the late update and I know my previous story sucked, but I'm trying harder this time so please bare with me.I would really apprechiate it if you call me out on my mistakes, so please help me in any way you can, help me make this story better. I also ask that you don't kill me in you reviews, and special thanks to AngelofMist who has helped me with everything and check out he story's while your at it. And to those of you who don't know my story is a crossover, but don't worry the couples arent changed there just new characters is all. Here are the pairrings

InuyashaXKagome

MirokuXSango

SesshomaruXRin

KougaXAyame

SayaXHagi

DivaXSalamon

KikyoXNaraku

--

" I thought I always lived a normal life; that I was just your average special teenage girl. I say special only because I attend Shikon High and all the teachers there say " Your not weird, your just special" Yeah right no need to lie to me, they should see the way they look at me. Okay, they only look at me weird because i can't control my power yet, I know i should know how to use it completely I've had four years of training and i can't master it. Oh, did I mention I had spiritual powers, I'm like a priestess."

" It feels weird to know people can lie to you and will lie to you, you don't know what or who to belive anymore. I thought I knew my family, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. What I found out about my so called family only proved one thing, that I was wrong, and know all I know is I don't know anything."

" Let me start from the beginning, it all started Sunday night. I had finally had the courage to ask mom about dad, she never talked about him after his death and I really didn't remember him, after all I was only six when he died. When I did ask her she was SHOCKED but eventually calmed down and agreed. However, knowing mom she was going to make it sound like some story she had just made up. I couldn't really complain, after all she was going to tell me the story. I made myself comfortable since it was probably going to be a long story. She thought for a minute before she began."

" Once upon a time, their was a man named Kai Higurashi, Kai was a very handsome man he stood about 5'11 and had dark blue eyes and short black hair, he was such a kind man and a wonderful husband."

" Yup, I was right, just like a fairytale...WHAT AN I FIVE?"

" Kai was a doctor at Tokyo Hospital, he had been working there for five and a half years. He was very well respected and always gave everything his all. One day he ran into an old friend of his, her name was Amy. Amy was a young beautiful school teacher that use to go to High School with Kai when they were younger."

' Man can mom make this sound any more lame, why couldn't she be more serious. For heavens sake i'm SEVENTEEN!!'

" Since Amy and Kai were such good friends it was a matter of days before they were having lunch together on there breaks, they mostly talked about old times and ther future and what work was like. After a few months they began going dating, when they were together nothing seemed to matter and before they knew it they were celebrating there two year anniverary."

" The day of there two year anniverary kai called amy and asked if she would join him for a picnic at the park this afternoon. Amy agreed and prepared herself for her date. When she had finished she sat outside her family shrine under her favorite tree, her dad use to tell her that this was the tree of ages. Amy waited and soon found herself in thinking of him and his perfect smile that made her so weak in the knees. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't seen Kai walk up her steps, and seat himself on the bench under the tree beside her.

" Amy" kai said in his usual happy tone bringing amy out of her thought and back to reality. " Amy " kai called again in a tounting tone as he waved his hand infront of her face trying to gra b her attention.

Amy blinked several times before shed answered him. " Yes, can I help you kai " amy teased " You know its not nice for you to interrupt me when i'm daydreaming about you."

Kai's checks turned pink as he averted his eyes from amy. " Ha, ha very funny amy, now then I think its time we talked."

" Talk...about what?" Amy asked a little scared that kai could be breaking up with her.

" I just...look you don't have to say anything yet but please hear me out" kai watched as amy nodded her head for him to continue.

" Amy my dearest, we've dated for two and a half years, two and a half years I wouldn't trade for the world." kai looked deep into amy's loving chocolate eyes as he cleared his throat before he started again.

" Amy I love you, just being with you brings me so much joy. Oh amy, everyday with you feels like I'm in a dream I never want this feeling to go. I really do cherish ever moment I get to spend with you." kai took both of amy's hands in his as he strocked them with his thumb and memorized the soft feel of her smooth hands in his.

" I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Amy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." kai brought one of his hands away from amy's and at that moment suddenly missed the warmth she provided with her hand. He gentaly pushed himself off of the bench at which he was once sitting on, and stood infront of her before he knelt down. He took a deep breath before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Kai slowly opened the small box as he watched amy's eyes go wide at the most beautiful angagment ring she had ever seen.

" Amy " kai said in a slightly shaky tone, as he took a deep breath so he could speak clearly. " Will you...marry me?"

Amy was speachless, she couldn't find her voice. She took her gaze from the ring and focused all her attention to aki. It had been several moments of pure silence and amy had still not responded to kai's shocking commitment. Her mind was racing, she hand't expected kai to propose to her.

Kai's emotions were rolling around in his head, and he wasn't sure why. Was it because she hadn't said anything, or how she looked at him with an intense gaze that made him uneasy, or how confused she looked when he asked her to marry him. ' Why...why wont she answer, is it because she dose not share the same feelings as I do for her. Dose that mean she dose not love me, was this al a mistake' Kai fought back the up coming anger that threatend to rear its ugly head, he couldn't let amy see him like that she would think he was pathetic and wasn't worthy of having her as his wife, no, he wouldn't let his anger get the better of him, for if it did she would surely say 'no'.

' What do I do? Kai's just made the biggest commitment in his life and I can't even speak, great time to chicken out.' Amy looked down into kai's saddend dark blue eyes. She could see the hurt and anger in his eye, dhe felt heart broken to know that she was the cause of his hurt and the target of his anger. She knew she had to say something soon or she would lose kai forever. Amy opened her mouth but to her displeasure nothing came out, she repeated this action two or three times and was sure she looked like a fish out of water. Her eyes never left kai's, every moment that passed she saw his eyes saddend and it killed her inside until she couldn't take it any more. She summoned all her courage and opened her mouth once more and to her surprise she heard her voice.

" Y-YES! " she shouted.

kai's eyes widend. " wh..what did you say? " he asked.

Amy smiled at kai as she leaned down and captured his lips and kissed him passionately, she pulled away from ans stared into eyes once more and repeated her answer once more. " I said I agree to become your wife and the mother of our children." Amy spoke in a soft sweet voice.

A wave of relife washed over kai when she agreed to his proposel, he scrambled to his feet and embraced her and whispered into her ear. " Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought you were going to reject me."

" I could never say no to you, I love you to much to send you packing." Amy whispered back into kai's ear as she mentaly smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him.

" I love you Amy " kai whispered again.

" I love you more " Amy whispered back in a teasing tone as a small smile graced her lips.

" Wow mom, that was so romantic " said Kagome. : that must have been the happiest day of your life " she stated as she gave her mother a warm smile.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and smiled back at her. " That moment was one of my happiest day's of my life, but you know what, the happiest moment of my life was when I was able to have you and your brother Souta."

" Now then, where was I?" Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment before she continued.

" After me and your father were married we decied we would move in together at the shrine. Your grandfather wasn't very enthusiastic about all of this, but after I had you he grew to exept the fact that I loved kai and we were stating a family. Kai did the day shift after we ahd you and I retired earily, he wanted to spend more time with us now that he had a family of his own. When you were four I was pregnant again with your brother, things were looking great until..." Mrs. Higurashi's voice drifted off until it fell silent.

Kagome looked at her mothers apperance it was no loger warm and tender, it was broken and hurt, she figured that was when her father died. Kagome crawled over to her mother and pulled her into a agward hug, she felt her mothers surprise and shock but she didn't care her mother needed this right now. " You don't have to contine if it hurts you to talk about it." Kagome continued to comfort her mother until she was sure she felt better.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from her dughter and smiled weakly at her. " I can continue it doesn't hurt anymore" she assured kagome. Kagome nodded for her to go on.

" Kai got sick and passed away when souta was two. I was heart broken for a while, but I got over it, and now look at me. My son is in his last year of at Demon Slayer Academy, and soon will be in Shikon High like his big sister. My daughter is finishing up high school and is going to her senior prom in a month. Life is going well now." Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself. " And the family was weel off." Mrs. Higurashi said finishing up the story.

Kagome gave her mother a confused look. " What, no happly ever after?" She questioned. Her mother smiled at her, but it wasn't a regular snile; it looked as if she had just thought of something.

" Kagome dear, there is no ending because the story hasn't ended yet. After all, I still have souta and you." she answered

" So mom, when does the story end?" Kagome asked.

"IT doesn't dear, from now on your going to finish the story."

" Me, why?"

Mrs. Higurashi put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. " Because your life is just starting and I know things are going to happen so you should end the story your way."

'It must have been just me but do all moms say the weirdest things or is it just my mom' Kagome mentaly wondered but then shruged it off. " Mom "

" Yes dear "

" Thank you, I mean for telling me about dad, It must have been hard. " Kagome's eyes softend as she gave her mom a comforting amile. " I miss him to "

" Oh Kagome, I miss him to " Mrs. Higurashi said giving her daughter a hug, when they broke apart her mother noticed the time.

" Alright thats enough for one night, Its time for bed you have school tommrow" said Mrs. Higurashi as she was letting go of her daughter and kissing her on her forehead.

" Mom, you know I hate that place why do you keep sending me back, I mean there's only about a month left." Kagome whined to her mother as she got under her sheets.

Mrs. Higurashi began her walk to kagome's door but stoped in the middle of her room. " Kagome dear, I send you to school because I love you and I wan't to see you succeed in life." Mrs. Higurashi stated as she continued her walk out of her daughters room.

'Is she serious, thats the best she could come up with, " Because I love you " wow mom I really expected you to have a better excuse.' Kagome thought. " Yeah, whatever mom " Kagome said as she turned over so she was no longer looking at her mother but was staring at the wall. "Goodnight mom" kagome said in casual tone.

" Goodnight dear " Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter from her door way, as a huge wave of guilt washed over her. ' Oh kagome, I feel aweful for not telling you the truth about you father, about the power you posses and about your sister.' Taking a deep breath and looking at her daughter one last time before turning off the light and closing the door behind her, she found herself thinking again. ' Kagome, I can't protect you from you destiny anymore, I don't know when but I can't keep these secrets from you too much longer, I only pray that you can forgive me Kagome.

--

Some where else in Tokyo...

Dream --

' I was running at a very fast space, I don't know why where I was going but I knew I had to get there soon, she was aiting for me, she needed my help. I was almost there I could feel it, I looked around and for some reason everything looked fimilar, where was I.'

' I brought my gaze back infront of me and I could see the castel coming into view, this castel was very fimilar. I really had to figure out where I was, so I began to jump from tree to tree I noticed that my jumps where higher than usual but I payed ut no more mind and kept going.'

' when I reached the castel I began to sniff around for her scent, when I finaly picked up and ran towards her direction. I stopped infront of her balcony as her figure came into view, I looked up at her but I couldn't see her face she was still in the shadows. Who was she and why did I feel as if I knew her, loved her.'

" Inuyasha you've retured, thank goodness. Inuyasha you must save me, please set me free again, the others and I need you to set us free."

I was confused this girl was asking me for help and I didn't even know who she was, let a loan know how to save her.

" Who are you, where as I and how do I save you." I asked, all these questions were really starting to annoying me, she had to have the answer to them.

" You are on my home planet at the Moon Kingdom, the only way you can save me is to find me and think pink crystal known as the Shikon No Tama or the Jeweal of Four Souls.

" Okay, just where do I find you and this jeweal?" I asked ' I wonder why she didn't tell me her name yet'

" It will reveal itself as will I, but I will not remember this place or you, that is all I can tell you the rest is for you to solve, but I will tell you this I am real and living in Tokyo as a young teenage girl.

' Now I was really confused, she's alive and in Tokyo so why dose she not know about this place or me, how do i help her remember. " I will set you free again my princess."

" Inuyasha I know you will, thats why I love you, your so detirmend and carring your just different." She stepped futher into the shadows so now it was even harder to see her. " Goodbye Inuyaha, I will be seeing you soon."

" Goodbye " I said in a sad tone. Everything began to fade and I found myself back in my room , I looked around and noticed that it was time for me to get ready for school, man that was one hell of a dream. I quickly took a shower and got dressed and went down stairs and grabbed my car key and was off to shool.

--

I tried so please don't kill me, I'm sorry but I didn't pay attention in english I slept throw that class so grammar won't be something I'm good at. Tell me what you think but don't be to mean. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm thinking some where around twenty if the reviews are good, but for now review.

SK, sayakagome929 


End file.
